Guardian Nature
by cristian weber
Summary: Tudo começou há muito tempo, desde o início dos tempos. Esse poder nasce conosco mais tudo depende de sua conscientização de proteger a natureza, a natureza é corroída pela ambição, desmatamento e a biopirataria. Grande parte do habitat de certas espécies
1. Chapter 1

**Oi esse é o primeiro capitulo da minha história.**

**(...) Meus comentários inúteis**

"**..." Pensamentos dos personagens**

**#...# Ação dos personagens**

**Sem mais delongas vamos a história**

**Guardian Nature**

Tudo começou há muito tempo, desde o início dos tempos. Esse poder nasce conosco mais tudo depende de sua conscientização de proteger a natureza, a natureza é corroída pela ambição, desmatamento e a biopirataria. Grande parte do habitat de certas espécies foi desmatada, e então tiveram que encontrar outro lugar para morar.

Tudo aconteceu na cidade de crok(nome fictício hehe) onde havia 5 adolescentes q participaram da história... Jack era inimigo de Marcos, Jaqueline, Jorge e Fausto. Jack nunca se importou com a natureza nunca fez nada para ajudar ele era gordinho, e um pouco calvo, por isso usava boné hehe.

Marcos por sua vez esbaldava seus cabelos D tinha cabelos curtos mais muito bem cuidado, era loiro, e tinha olhos azuis, Jaque ama ele mais ele num sabe disso pq ela nunca vai contar.

Jaqueline tem cabelos longos morenos, olhos castanhos, muito bonita, mais não era popular

.Jorge era meio esquisito digamos q ele seja tabulado como "EMO", sim ele usava roupas pretas e uma franja maneira ele era super animado por isso ele é o alicerce da turma mantendo-a em alegria e harmonia.

E por fim fausto esse era o C.D.F muito inteligente e sempre com suas notas muito boas, com sua linguagem cientifica na qual muitas vezes ninguém entedia e assim formava-se a turma de 4 integrantes e como sempre um inimigo.

Todos eles estudavam na mesma escola, melhor dizendo na mesma turma, estavam na oitava série, é a oitava série é a porta de muitas descobertas, quem dirá q essa história num terá um grande amor ou a alegria do primeiro beijo a sensação do primeiro beijo, o ombro da primeira briga, o arrependimento dos erros, pois é pode ser q tenha D

1° dia..O primeiro dia de Aula, e a Festa de iniciação

Na casa deJaqueline Segunda-feira 08h30min da manhã

-(mãe de Jaqueline..Rita...)Filha acorda já são oito e meia e você ainda precisa arrumar esse seu quarto q ta uma bagunça, e precisa levar o cachorro pra tomar banho e blá blá blá

-aaahuaaa #**bocejando**#

-ta bom mãe "fala sério acordar essa hora e ter q fazer tudo isso"

-ch ch ch ch ch #**escovando os dentes**#

"vou ligar para o Jorge para ver se ele vai pra escola hoje"

Ela vai para o telefone mais desiste de ligar pq estava com preguiça então foi fazer suas tarefas, e ao acabar as tarefas ela estava atrasada como sempre, então foi tomar banho e se arrumar.

Sua aula começa as13: 20 e já era 12h30min quando saiu do banho.

-(Rita) Filha vem almoçar.

-Não mãe num vai dar tempo.

-Mais vai fica sem comer, nada disso.

-Mãe eu não quero.

-Vou ti enfiar goela abaixo#**cara de braba**#. (**Frase** **tirada da Mãe do Cássio, ela falo isso pra mim um dia hehe**)

-Mais mãe #**fazendo cara de cachorro sem dono**#.

-Pega aqui 10 reais e compra um lanche não esquece

-Ta!! Obrigada mãe.

Parada de ônibus Segunda-feira 12h50min

Lá ela encontra Jorge o q não contei eles são vizinhos, melhor cada um mora um de frente ao outro mais Jaque tem preguiça da ir até lá D (**Isso é tirado de mim, eu tenho preguiça de ir falar com meu amigo do outro lado da rua, daí eu ligo pra ele bem mais fáci)**

-Oi, Jorge.

-Oi #**fazendo cara de triste**#

-O q aconteceu você não parece estar bem?

- Nada só acordei triste (**Ta fico meio babaca)**

-Haaa bom!!! Por o acaso hoje tem tema?

-O quêêê você num estudou para a prova de português??#**botando a mão na boca**#

-Não# **cara de apavorada**# , bom agora sem stress eu pego cola do fausto.

-(Jorge) olha o ônibus ta chegando #**ajeita a franja**#

- Que bom

Pegaram o ônibus para ir para a escola, claro na parada em frente à escola Fausto e Marcos esperavam por sua chegada, nesse meio tempo Jack chega:

-E aí putão.

-(Fausto) Olha quem fala #**Ajeitando os óculos**#

-Qual é vai encarar!!!!

Jack não deixaria isso impune e então fez um "CUECÃO"** (pra quem não sabe o q é cuecão é quando puxam a cueca de uma outra pessoa, vai dizer q vocês nunca viram o Máscara**) em Fausto, Marcos então ajuda Fausto empurrando Jack, e então Jack cai ao chão.

-Isso vai ter volta #**mostrando dedo indecente**#

-Isso vai correndo!!!

Então eles chegaram e o grupo está formado e então entram na escola.

Escola Segunda-feira 13h19min

Todos sentados no banco, na frente a sala:

-(Jorge)Bah vocês ficaram sabendo da festa de abertura de hoje a noite??

-(Jaque) É eu soube... Você vai né Marcos #**fazendo cara de apaixonada**#

-(Marcos) Não.. Não to com vontade de sair hoje

-(Fausto) Pois éé eu também num vou, pois vou aproveitar esse tempo para estudar matemática avançada...

-(Jaque cochichando para Jorge) Eu também não vou e você vai?

-(Jorge cochichando responde) Eu vou. Vamos?? Por favor, # **sorrindo**#.

-(Jaque) Ta bom

-(Jorge) obrigado

Triiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin(bate para o começo da aula)

Todos entram na sala, pois éé eles sentam todos separados por q a sala deles é uma bagunça, a diretora está resolvendo isso mais creio q irá demorar a isso melhorar (**fato retirado da minha sala de aula, ela ta assim**). A aula começa com dois períodos de português, uma prova na qual Jaque não estudou, (**Jaque senta do lado de Jack azarão dela)**:

-(Jack) Oi gatinha.

-Oi.

-Me passa cola.

-Como você quer q eu ti passe se eu não sei.

Pois éé Jaque num deve ter ido bem na prova pq sentou longe de Fausto, Fausto como sempre deve ter tirado nota máxima.A aula continua e no recreio eles ficam sentados tomando coca-cola,comprada pelo dinheiro dado por Rita mãe de Jaque,coca -cola é a bebida favorita deles e ficaram conversando sobre várias coisas inúteis tipo os trabalhos da semana e o micão do colega deles q caiu de boca no chão, e comentando sobre a festa de hoje a noite:

-(Jaque) Marcos você tem certeza q não vai?

-Já disse q não

-Ta bom!!! Desculpa!!! E você Jorge você vai néé??

-Sim!! Só uma pergunta q horas nós vamos?

-haa sei lá q horas começa

-Às 19h30min, vou passar na sua casa as 19h00min ok?

-Claro

Trrriiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnn (bate para o fim do recreio)

A aula voltou a percorrer normalmente, até o fim da aula. Fausto volta de carro com seu pai. Marcos vai a pé, volta com Jaque e Jorge mais só até a parada onde Jaque pega ônibus e Jorge também e se despedem:

-Tchau Jaque!!!

-Tchau #**com olhinhos brilhando**#

-Flw brother

-Flw

E assim se despedem e então todos vão as suas respectivas casas.

Casa de Jaqueline Segunda-feira 19h00min

Din Don (campainha)

-Oi jaque! Ta pronta??

-Oi quaseee!! Senta no sofá e espera um pouco

Uns 15 minutos depois:

-Só mais um poucoo

Mais uns 10 minutos:

-Pronto

-Uauuuu# **fazendo cara de uauuu**#. Você ta lindaa#**ajeita a franja**#

-Ai Jorge brigada!!

-Só to falando a verdade.

-(Rita) filha leva um casaco vai fica frio.

-Ta mãe!!!!!

E então assim eles saem da casa da Jaque, e vão a parada esperarem o ônibus ele não demora muito a chegar e eles vão a festa de inicia mento do ano na escola.Eles vão e Entram na escola:

-Jaque olha aquela menina?

-Sim, o que tem ela?

-Eu gosto muito dela desde o ano passado.

-Legal, vai lá cara.

-Não posso #**faz cara de triste**#

-Pq?

-Tenho vergonha, num posso chegar assim do nada!!!

-Entendo eu...#**se silencia**#

-O q você ia falar?

-Nada não, é q eu também gosto muito de um menino mais tenho vergonha, e medo de falar com ele, medo de q ele num sinta o mesmo.

-É exatamente isso q eu penso!!!

E então chega Diego, um menino da turma ao lado:

-Oi jaque?

-Oii.

-Eu sou o Diego posso falar com você?

-Fala

-A sós.

-há claro " o q será q ele quer??"

-Jorge você num vai se incomodar néé?

-Capaz Jaque eu vou ir lá pra dentro tá depois tu me encontra, vou sentar naquele banco de sempre ok? Qualquer coisa só chamar ta? #**ajeita a franja**#

-Ta bom.

Jorge se retira.

-(Diego) vamos?

-Aonde?

-Ali naquele banco #**apontando**#

-Ta bom

Eles vão e se sentam

-Diz o q você quer comigo??

-Sabia q você está linda hoje. Melhor você sempre está linda.

-Obrigada #**bochechas vermelhas**# "Onde eu to me metendo"

-Bom o q eu queria dizer é...#**um silêncio profundo**#...é q...eu queria...como vou dizer...

-Não enrola

-O q eu quero dizer é q eu gosto de você, e quero ficar com você... vc quer?

-Desculpa não posso.

Ele se aproxima para beija-la e...

Plaft(tapão)...

-Como você se atreve tentar me beijar, mesmo dizendo q eu não queria "Ufaa ainda bem q não conseguiu"

-Me desculpe não pude resistir... Você está tão linda.. e eu gosto tanto de você..

-Mais eu num quero.. Desculpe... Podemos começar de novo?

-Claro, Vamos entrar, seu amigo está nos esperando?

-Sim #**sorrindo**#

Eles entram para a escola e vão aproveitar a festa, q durou a noite toda, melhor dizendo até às 23h30min e então a festa acaba:

-Jorge, vamos para a parada.

-Capaz já está muito tarde, meu pai falou q se estivesse muito tarde eu era pra ligar pra ele.

-Ta bom então liga logo, to com frio, bem q minha mãe disse "pq agente nunca escuta as mães?"#**cara de raiva**#

Tuuuu,tuuuuuu (chamando).

Tun,tin,ton,tum,tununu, Essa é uma chamada a cobrar,após o sinal diga seu nome e da cidade de onde está falando, tuuuuu:

-Alô pai.

-Oi filho, já estava preocupado, está tarde néé # **tom bravo**#

-Pai vem me busca

-Ta bom, Vai demora um pouco, tenho q abastecer espere dentro da escola tá?

-Ta bom pai!!!#**ajeita franja**#

-Jaque, você acha... Que... A Carol vai querer sair comigo?

-Na verdade, eu acho q ela num vai sair se você não tentar hehe, claro q ela vai querer você é o menino mais simpático e legal q eu conheço você é bonito, num tem o pq ela num aceitar.

-Obrigado pela força vou ver se falo com ela essa semana. Mais e você e seu menino especial. Eu conheço??

-não, não "Uma mentirinha num faz mau"

Bem ben(buzina)

-Vamos Jaque

-Claro

Eles entram no carro e vão para casa, dentro do carro foi tudo muito silencioso e então uns 10 minutos depois eles chegam em casa e Jorge acompanha Jaque até a casa dela:

Parte da frente da casa de Jaque segunda-feira 23h55min

-Tchau Jaque!!

-Tchau!!

-Boa noite ta, dorme bem!!!

-Pra ti também!!!

Jaque Entra em casa e Jorge vai para casa também. Jaque troca de roupa e bota o pijama e então senta em sua escrivaninha para relembrar e escrever em seu diário:

Hoje o dia foi muito legal desde a hora q eu acordei até este momento q estou agora, até mesmo o momento em q Diego disse q me amava, foi bom saber q alguém gosta de mim, bom a parte da prova de português foi um pouco ruim.

Ela foi dormi e assim acaba esse dia D o primeiro dia dessa história.

**Pois éé esse primeiro episódio pode não ser o melhor mais um dia vai melhorar ou não**

( **No próximo episódio se é q se chama assim ou capitulo ou dia vai começar com os pensamentos de Marcos ou seja sobre a visão de Marcos**)


	2. Chapter 2

**(...) Meus comentários inúteis**

"**..." Pensamentos dos personagens**

**#...# Ação dos personagens**

**Sem mais delongas vamos a história**

**Quero agradecer a Anna, Nicki, Amanda, Nisa e Kathleen q responderam o tópico na comunidade e me incentivando a continuar escrevendo.**

**Só duas coisa antes de prosseguir com a história:**

**1°: Para quem querer freqüentar o blog da história pode ir é ****www.guardianature. se você está no segundo capitulo quer dizer q já leu o primeiro claro **

**Então muito obrigado #feliz#**

**Segundo Dia – ****momentos difíceis**

Casa de Marcos Terça-feira 06h00min

Ton tom tok tek tim tem (**despertador lokão, eu tenho um**)

"Já"

-uauuuaaa (bocejo)

Marcos vai trocar de roupa, pois precisa levar seu irmão mais novo na escola, o q num contei q ele tinha irmão, pois é a mãe e pai dele não tem muito tempo para os filhos e muitas vezes se tornam pais ausentes. Ontem mesmo Felipe (irmão menor de Marcos), tinha um jogo do time de futebol, era um campeonato importante que iria escolher o time q representaria o estado no campeonato brasileiro. Felipe e seu time foram jogar então Felipe olhou para a arquibancada onde seu pai prometeu q estaria e não esteve, mais Felipe já estava costumado e não ligou muito.Seu time perdeu no fim do jogo, era o jogo mais importantes para ele, e então viu q ali não se encontrava ninguém para lhe apoiar e lhe dar carinho, claro ficou triste mais ele sempre pensa em seguir em frente e q ainda haverão muitos jogos para ele ganhar.

Voltando ao percurso normal da história:

-Vamos mano?

-Sim espera só um pouco estou olhando meu Orkut.(**sim,ele tem Orkut e eu tb**)

-Ta mano mis vamos logo **#puxando braço do Marcos#**

-Posso saber por que tanta presa pra ir a escola?

-Sim

-Qual?

-Entrou uma menina nova na Escola o nome dela é Milena. ( _**Esse menino foi inspirado em mim, e essa menina também existiu, com o decorrer da história vocês vão saber o q aconteceu,só mais um detalhe aconteceu a muitoo tempo )**_

-Mazahh maninho ta gostando dela?

-Não _**#cara de mentiroso#**_

-Hum sei "Como se eu não soubesse"

-haa falando nisso, mano o aniversário dela é semana que vem e vai ter festinha. Me ajuda a comprar o presente?

-Ta, só preciso pedir dinheiro pra mãe. Pronto só vou desligar e agente vai certo rapaz?

-Ta!!!

Eles saem de casa e Marcos vai levar Felipe à escola:

Escola de Felipe Terça-feira 07h 10 min

-Felipe vê se cuida _**#fazendo cara de dor, pq seu irmão da um tropeção e se rala todo#**_

-buááááááá

-Falei pra tu cuidar, vem cá vou ti levar para a enfermaria fazer curativo nesse braço.

-(enfermeira) O q aconteceu?

-Eu caii _**# limpando choro#**_

-Vou passar esse remedinho logo logo vai passar a dor. (_**Todo médico e enfermeira falam isso, mais é mentira deles**_ )

-Ta bom, brigado enfermeira Paula.

-De nada menininho

-Vamos Marcos não quero me atrasar, quero sentar do lado da Milena.

-Ta espera, tchau Paula, obrigado.

-Felipe espera aqui até eu vim te buscar ta, tchau.

-Tchau mano

Marcos volta para casa

Casa de Marcos Terça-feira 8h25min

Marcos vai fazer seus exercícios matinas e vai dar umas corridas pela quadra, e quando volta para casa faz seus temas.

Din dlon (campainha)

-Oi!! Fausto o q tu ta fazendo aquii?

-Oi, ué você não se lembra q me convidou pra jogar Need Ford Speed ?

-Haaa éé verdade.

Então eles vão jogar..

-Marcos como você acha q se saiu na prova de português?

-É eu fui bem mais não tanto q nem você

-Pois éé eu tenho facilidade pra aprender

-Hahaaa eu ti passei (**tão falando do jogo tá**)

-Mais não por muito tempo. Hei Marcos q horas são?

-Nossa já são 9h30min. Fica jogando aí q eu tenho q toma banho pra ir pra escola e para buscar meu irmão, você quer almoçar aqui?

-Ta. O q vai ter pro rango?

-Adivinha, a única coisa q eu sei fazer é "" MIOJO ""

-Vou toma banho volto rápido, fica jogando ai.

Marcos foi tomar banho e Fausto continuou jogando. Uns 40 min depois Marcos sai do banho pronto para ir buscar seu irmão.

-Fausto vamo comigo buscar o meu irmão?

-Vamos só desligar o PC

-Haaa primeiro olha o meu orkut, algum recado novo?

-Sim tem uma menina pedindo pra tu add ela, ela ta dizendo q você é lindo.

-hehe depois eu respondo, desliga e vamos logo, agente já ta atrasado.

Teck(**desligando estabilizador**)

-Vamos.

-Sim, logo.

Eles saem de casa para buscar Felipe e ao chegar lá:

Escola de Felipe Terça-feira 11h50min

-Oi vim buscar o Felipe

-Ele já foi já vieram aqui buscar ele.

-Comooo_**#cara de assustado #**_. Quem?Quando?

-Agora pouco um menino, não vi o rosto dele direito, eu vi q não era você mais ele me apresentou uma autorização, disse q você não ia poder vir hoje.

-Ai meu Deus onde ta meu irmão _**#cara de medo#**_

-Cara se acalma!!

-Como você quer q eu me acalme meu irmão acaba de sumir, de vez em quando parece q você não pensa.

-Desculpa!!

-Nem se estressa amigo, é q eu to muito preocupado, imagina meu irmão no meio dessa cidade grande com um cara q agente nem sabe quem é, e ainda mais se minha mãe descobrir, ela me mata. Agente precisa achar ele antes da 17h30min a hora q a minha mãe chega.

-Ta cara agente vai achar ele

-Moça não chama a polícia nem fala pra minha mãe, por favor?

-Desculpe mais vou ter q chamar a policia pra procurar seu irmão

-Ta só não avisa minha mãe

-Vou tentar mais qualquer coisa vou ter q avisar.

Eles saem em da escola para começar a procurar e encontram Jaque e Jorge q estavam passando por ali

-(Jaque) Oi Marcoss _**#olhinhos brilhando#**_

-Oi #aflito#

-(Jaque) O q aconteceu?

-Meus irmãos sumiuu, o levaram e eu tenho q procurar.

-(Jorge) Vamos ajudar né Jaque_**ajeitando a franja**_

-Claro você se lembra ano passado AMIGOS PARA SEMPRE mesmo sendo nos momentos difíceis. (_**ta também achei babaca**_)

-Vlw pela força, mais e a aula vocês vão falta pra me ajudar?

-(Jaque,Jorge,Fausto)Claro!!!

-Então ta melhor nós nos dividirmos em duplas

-(Jorge) Vamos fazer no papel os menores e os maiores

-(Marcos) Peguei um papel maior

-(Jorge) um menor. _**ajeitando a franja**_

-(Fausto) Um menos também

-(Jaque) Um maior _**saltando de felicidade por dentro é claro**_**# "**vou ter a oporunidade de fica do lado dele"

-(Marcos) Vamos logo, qualquer pista só ligar para o celular.

(Dupla Jorge e Fausto) Terça-feira 12h30min

Eles andam por ai e pensam onde podem achar o Felipe, não conseguem pensar em nada e resolvem ir aos hospitais da cidade procurar por Felipe, procuraram por alguns e chegam num hospital:

-Oi, eu vim procurar pra ver se entrou baixa de um menino chamado Felipe?

-Hummm deixa me ver no sistema só um instantinho... Aqui Felipe Vieira da Cunha??

-Deve ser né Fausto?

-Não sei, não sei o sobre nome do Irmão dele, só sei q o Marcos tem Vieira no nome.

-Então deve ser... - É esse mesmo podemos vê-lo.

-Claro quarto 503 quinto andar.

-Obrigado

Então eles foram ao quinto andar, ao quarto 503 e abrem a porta e encontram um menino aparentemente era Felipe, somente parecia um pouco mais gordo,mais poderia ser q estivesse um pouco mais inchado, e então...

-(Fausto)Oi Felipe?

-(pessoa na cama) Quem é Felipe?

-(Jorge) Será q ele ta com aquela doença de perder a memória?

-(Fauto) Não seria aminésia?

-É isso mesmo.

-Eu imagino q não.

Então a pessoa da cama se vira e...

-(Jorge e Fausto) O quêêêêêê?#**cara de espanto e indignação**#

-(pessoa na cama)O q foi?

-Você não é o Felipe. #**ajeitando a franja**#

-Não sérioo, pensei q fosse **¬¬**

-Desculpe

Então foram embora morrendo de vergonha e continuaram sua busca pelo Felipe isso já passava das 14h e nada de encontrar Felipe

Enquanto...

(Dupla Marcos e Jaque) Terça-feira 12h30min (na mesma hora tá mais agora o q aconteceu com a outra dupla)

Jaqueline e Marcos tiveram a idéia de procurar nas praçinhas da cidade e em outros lugares em geral, perguntando a todos se viram Felipe o descrevendo como:

-Oi a senhora viu um menino moreno, baixinho e de uniforme por aqui?

-Não, desculpa não poder ajudar.

-Não foi nada, obrigado mesmo assim.

Desesperados pelo tempo q passava e nada de encontrar Felipe, quase desistindo apareceu uma pista, não muito concreto, mais já seria uma coisa a se seguir, era uma velhinha sentada na esquina de uma parada:

-(Marcos) Oi senhora, você viu um menino baixinho, moreno e de uniforme?

-É eu acho q vi mais, não me lembro direito, será q você num tem nada pra refrescar minha memória?

-Jaque você tem alguma coisa? "que velha interesseira"

- #**puxa dos bolsos**# tenho 3 chicletes e 35 centavos e você? "velha idiota"

-Tenho uma barra de chocolate e dois reais, é tudo o q temos será q da para você lembrar?

-É até da, um menino de uniforme é ele passou por aqui com um menino gordinho ele largou ele ali naquela esquina e pegou o ônibus.

-Ai meu Deuss, onde ta o meu irmão.

-(Jaque) Agente vai achar ele logo logo,pensa um lugar em q ele iria se estivesse perdido?(_**Coisa comum néé mais fazer o q?**_)

-Não consigo pensar em nenhum...Peraa me lembrei...#**cara de esperança#**

-Diz aonde?

-Na praça Bonanza.

-Vamos chamar o Fausto e o Jorge pra eles irem com nós, e também para pararem de procurar no lugar errado.

Tu...tu...tu...tu...tu...tu

-Alô, oi Jaque

-Oi Jorge agente já tem idéia de onde esteja o Felipe venham aqui no paradão de frente ao correio, sabe onde éé?

-Sim

-Vocês tão perto?

-Um pouco longe mais agente vai bem rápido "quero ver chegar rápido lá "

Meia hora depois...

-Isso por acaso é rápido pra vocês??

-Desculpa mais onde vocês acham q ta o Felipe?

-Na Praça Bonanza, uns 5 minutos daqui.

-Vamos rápido

(Praça Bonanza) Terça-feira 17h00min

Eles chegaram lá rápidos, mais não encontraram nada, quando estavam indo embora...

-Manoooooooooooooooo #**descendo da árvore**#

-Felipe, carambaa ki susto q me deu, ainda bem q te achei#**sorrindo**#

-Mano fiquei assustado.

-Num fica mais preocupado agora to aqui.

-Jaque obrigado pelo apoio #**abraçando ela**#

-haaaaa #**suspiro, alegre, feliz, envergonhada, tudo ao mesmo tempo**#

-(Jorge) Que bom to felizz #**lagrima****ajeita franja**#

-(Fausto) Felipe você se lembra quem é q veio ti buscar, como ele era?

-Lembro sim, ele era gordinho, usava boné, tinha sardinhas, ele disse q ti conhecia mano, teve uma hora q uma mulher veio fala com ele mais não consegui escutar o nome direito só me lembro q começava com J ou G.

-(os 4) Jack!!!!!!

-(Jaque) mais pq ele faria isso? Ta ele é chato e idiota mais não chegaria a tanto

-(Marcos) deve ter sido pq eu o empurrei e ele caiu na frente de todos, ele falo q teria volta, mais o q ele fez, isso sim vai ter volta, o q vocês acham q devemos fazer?

-(Jorge) Vamos colar ele na cadeira com superbonder

-(Jaque)Eu acho q agente deveria dar laxante para ele

-(Fausto) Eu acho q agente deveria por fezes de cachorro na mochila dele

-(Marcos) Melhor Vamos Fazer todos, Bom gente tenho q ir para a casa to atrasado.

-(todos) Vamos

Então todos foram para suas respectivas casas.

(casa de Marcos) 17h35min

Chegando a casa se deparam com seus pais, já dando bronca.

-Filho onde está o seu irmão??

-Oi mãe ele ta aqui comigo

-Como vocês demoram tanto estava preocupada blá,blá.blá,blá

-Mais mãe

-Nem mais, nem menos já pro quarto.

-Ta bom " Nesse momento o q eu mais queria era ir para meu quarto, esse dia foi cansativo"

Então Marcos foi a seu quarto trocou de roupa e foi dormir, mais antes de dormir se relembra do q aconteceu.

Hoje foi um dia muito estressante, foi legal jogar joguinho com o Fausto e foi legal saber q o meu irmão está amando aquela menina, a tal de Milena, Fiquei muito preocupado em saber q meu irmão sumiu mesmo ele sendo uma peste eu amo meu irmão, fiquei muito aliviado em ter o encontrado, e se não tivesse agora estaria ferrado, coitado de mim se não o tivesse encontrado, espero q amanha o meu dia esteja mais calmo, é tudo o q preciso.

E assim acaba mais esse dia

(**Esse dia eu gostei espero q tenham gostado também**)

( **Próximo cap. É o Fausto q toma conta da história** )

**O segundo capitulo termina por aqui por favor mande reviews se gostaram e se não gostaram também para q eu possa melhorar a história.**

**Quando eu tiver ganho uma review eu respondo**


	3. Chapter 3

**Oi esse é o primeiro capitulo da minha história.**

**(...) Meus comentários inúteis.**

"**..." Pensamentos dos personagens.**

**#...# Ação dos personagens.**

**Sem mais delongas vamos à história**

**3° dia-**Vida de um C.D. F nerd.

Casa de Fausto terça-feira 23h00min

Fausto ao chegar em casa, simplesmente foi estudar, não por que havia prova no dia seguinte, mais por simples gosto pela matéria de matemática:

-Oi caros leitores contei a vocês q eu sou o primeiro personagem a conversar com vocês, melhor falar com vocês, pois éé gosto de interagir com meus amigos, o q???

Vocês num sabiam q eram meus amigos, bom se estão lendo é pq são #**cara de feliz**#.Bom continuando com a matemática eu me inscrevi pra uma competição vai ser amanha, eu to bem nervoso, meus estudos estão em jogo o ganhador vai ir para uma escola nos EUA para cursar uma faculdade, e eu nem vou precisar fazer o segundo grau, mais para mim ia ser uma maravilha. Sobre ir aos EUA eu vou adorar tenho quase certeza q vou ganhar #**orgulhoso**#.

Toc, toc.

-Filho vai dormir já é tarde.

-Mãe, quero estudar mais um pouco.

-Mais filho, não muito tempo já está tarde. Se em 15 min eu passar aqui e você num estiver pronto pra dormir vou ti tirar os livros q ti dei hoje!!!!!#**braba**#

-Mais mãe eu nem terminei de ler a terceira vez, pode deixar vou dormir agora mesmo #**correndo pra cama**# (_**ele gosta de ler eim ).**_

Então ele foi dormir com certeza bem preparado para maratona de matemática amanha. Contei pra vocês q o pai dele era matemático, por isso q ele tem facilidade em aprender, mais aconteceu uma fatalidade com o pai dele, há não muito tempo deve fazer dois anos no máximo, o pai dele morreu assassinado logo após ser indicado para o Prémio Problemas do Milênio (_**esse premio existe realmente, tirei do google)**_ Mais felizmente Fausto não desanimou e prometeu a si mesmo q iria conseguir ganhar esse premio em honra a seu pai!!!!

A mãe dele não é tão inteligente mais é uma empresária bem sucedida, consegue sustentar sua família (_**grande família hehe Ela, Fausto e sua cadelinha Chita).**_

A madrugada de passou com um barulho empolgante:

Cri, cri, cri, cri, cri (_**A Anna fala isso)**_

E ao amanhecer Fausto continua a dormir mais a mãe dele vai ao trabalho, e um bom tempo depois Fausto ainda dorme até.

Chhhhhhhhhh, pouuhhhh (um barulho estrondoso).

-Oi, que? Oq?Onde? #**todo loco procurando os óculos**#, Onde ta meus óculos merdaaa.

Pleck

-hohouu (barulho de ai meu deuss o q eu fizzz)

É ele quebrou seus óculos (_**como conseguiu fazer isso)**_

- Socorrooo, o q eu vou fazer hoje de tarde é a minha competição, o q eu vou fazer não posso competir sem óculos #**cara de pamonha pensadora**#, pensaaa!!!! Já sei #**sai correndo**#

Ele vai ao quarto de sua mãe melhor nas coisas onde estão guardadas as lembranças de seu pai mais o q será q ele foi fazer lá?

- #**vasculhando**#... Achei, o óculos do meu pai #**botando óculos**# "Meu deus meu pai era cego, isso aqui tem muitos graus" #**vasculhando mais**# Achei os primeiro óculos do meu pai "Ta é meio esquisito esses óculos, mais serve pra competição".

Dlinn dlonn (já sabem o q é né)

-Quem éé?

-Oi Fausto é a Jaque, se lembra q você ia me ajudar no dever?

-É verdade. #**abrindo a porta**#

-Haaaaaaaaaa que horror #**cara** **de formiga antes de ser esmagada **#

-Desculpa, é q quebrei meus óculos e acabei pegando o do meu pai!!!

-Não foi nada só me assustei um pouco.

-Você sabe o q aconteceu ali fora?

-Não o q aconteceu?

-Se eu soubesse num teria te perguntado #**cara de indignação**#

- É mesmo "ela gosta de me mi tirar mais ela vai ver"

-Ta vai me ajudar néé?

-Entra!!

Então eles logo estudam, por pouco tempo, pois Jaque num tem muita paciência pra estudar matemática, pois ela é muito boa nisso, só não tinha entendido direito uma parte mais agora já é craque de novo:

-Tenho q ir agora Fausto, Obrigada!!!

-De nada não você já sabia tudo nem fiz nada "pq ela pediu ajuda se já sabia"

-É desculpa mais é q eu num tinha certeza mesmo assim muito obrigada!!

-Há ta de nada, tchau. "ela tava insegura sobre a matéria, e pediu ajuda pra mim que legalll"

-Tchau até hoje à tarde, ainda bem q agente vai matar aula pra ti ver competir, boa sorte desde já, caso eu não te veja hoje à tarde.

-Obrigado tchau.

Fausto estuda matemática mais ainda. (_**chega a sair fumaçinha da cabeça dele**_) Quando ele sentiu estar bem preparado foi jogar CS (_**pra quem não sabe é Counter-Strike, um jogo de PC)**_ enquanto ele joga Jorge ...

(Praça da fé) quarta-feira 11h 00 min

Jorge está na praça sentado e do outro lado da rua passa Carol, ele quer chegar e falar com ela mais nada da coragem vim, e entãoo.

-(Jorge) "Vamos Jorge deixa de ser um moscão e vai falar com ela" #**tapinha na cara**#

Ele vai em direção a ela:

-Eu vou conseguir, não vou gaguejar, vou pedir pra sair com ela. #**nervosismo**#

Quando ele chega perto dela, chega um cara e abraça ela.

-#**musiquinha de tristeza no fundo**# "Será q é o namorado dela? Será q ela tem namorado? "#**cara de tristelagrimamais uma lagrima**#. Por que, pqq!!! Eu nunca vou achar a menina pra mim, a que eu amo já tem dono #vai **pra casa escola triste**#.

No caminho ele encontra Jaque andando bem rápido, claro pq ela tava atrasada:

-Oi Jaque!!!

-Oi o q você ta fazendo aqui?

-Eu segui a Carol até aqui, e eu tive a coragem de fala com ela, mais ela tem namorado, eu acho pelo menos. Veio um cara e abraçou ela bem na hora q eu fui falar com ela e eles saíram abraçados!!!

-É uma vaca!!!

-Não é não, ela merece ser feliz mesmo sem estar comigo.

-Ta desculpa.

-Ta desculpada. Mais eu to tão triste, vamos ir indo na escola agente almoça ali na frente, por favor?

-Ta bom, mais é q eu não trouxe dinheiro.

-Sem problemas eu ti pago e daí depois tu mi paga.

Então eles foram almoçar no restaurante em frente à escola:

-Jorge será q vai ser hoje q o Marcos vai fazer a vingança.

-Não tenho certeza mais acho q sim. Ele não perderia a chance, a não ser q ele só faça amanha.

-è verdade ele não perderia essa chance, mais é q eu me lembro q ele pediu nossa ajuda pra comprar superbonder vamos agora ta?

-Vamos

Eles vão para uma lojinha de utilidades comprarem um superbonder e marcos liga:

-Alô!!!

-Oi Jorge tudo certo para o plano?

-Sim acabamos de comprar o superbonder.

-Então ta, Tchau e até hoje à tarde.

-Tchau. Haaa a Jaque te mandou um beijo..

-Manda um pra ela também.

Jaque deliraaa (**uhuhuhuh**)

Tu tu tu tu #desliga o cel#

-Jaque vamos ir comer logo e ir pra escola estamos atrasados já é 12h10 min

Então eles vão almoçar, Fausto continua a estudar, Marcos bom nem sei se vale a pena falar, pois éé pegando cocô de cachorro bom Jack ele ta tranquilão em casa jogando vidio-game.

(**O grupo de Marcos, Jaque, Jorge e Fausto, Todos eles se preparam para duas coisas):**

**1°: Uma super vingança.**

**2°: Uma grande e aflita maratona de matemática decisiva a Fausto.**

**(Um tempinho pra descansar pq daqui a pouco tem mais)**

Escola quarta-feira 13h15min. Todos juntos Marcos,Jaque, Jorge e Fausto, entrando dentro da sala de aula, e se preparando para super vingança que acontecerá logo antes do recreio (**ou intervalo**)

-(Marcos) Gente eu bolei uma super idéia de vingança #cochicha a idéia# (**vocês acham que eu já iria contar**)

A hora de por o plano em prática:

-(Jaque)Ta eu vou distrair ele, mais vocês me pagam... Oi Jack #**se para com pose muito sexy**#"to pagando pelos meus pecados"

-(Jack) Oi #sem jeito# "finalmente ela reparou minha beleza"

-(Marcos) Fausto tu que é o menor vai rastejando e amarra os cadarços dele um no outro.

-(Fausto) Ok

-(Marcos) Você Jorge pega esse suco com lachante e passa por lá dizendo que ta ótimo, concerteza ele vai pedir pra beber.

-(Jorge) Claro, só uma perguntinha o que você vai fazer?

-(Marcos) A parte mais fedorenta "Eca". Fuii #**pega a bostinha e bota no chão**#

-(Jorge) Hummmm que delicia esse suco

-(Jack) Pode me passando, agoraaaaaa #**gritando**#, ei Jaque você quer suco?

-(Jaque) Não obrigado

-(Jack) Ta bom, glup,glup,glup haaaa #**bebendo**#, tava uma delicia erghh #**bota mão na barriga**# hohou ergh. Sora posso ir no banheiroo?

-(professora) Claro.

-(Jack)#**se levanta**#... FLIPT(cadarço)...Plaft,burgg #**cai**#, #**limpa a cara**#... Que nojo isso aqui é merdaa

-(todos da sala) Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha

-(Marcos,Jorge,Jaque,Fausto) muahahahaha #**riso maléfico**#

-(Jack) Eu vou descobrir quem foi e vai ter troco (como se fosse difícil adivinhar quem foi)

Então tudo passou como esperado e eu (Fausto), vou voltar a estudar minha maratona está chegando, eu sei q estou preparado, mais vou revisar...

Enfim todos foram para o ginásio, onde ocorrera a maior maratona de matemática, Faustos está tranqüilo, pois está muito bem preparado.

Pinnnnnn (campainha) começa a maratona.

-Fausto resolva essa equação #**é dada à equação**#

-#**música do filme missão impossível**# é 12,2 graus da tangente.

-Certo.

E assim a noite vai se passando e vários números rolam sobre a cabeça de Fausto, vários candidatos são reprovados e apenas os melhores continuam e então é feito um intervalo, para todos comerem um lanchinho e descansarem para as semifinais.

-(Marcos) É isso ai Fausto, botando pra quebrar moleque.

-(Fausto) faço o que eu posso

-(Jaque) estão te chamando lá

-(Fausto) to indo

-(Jaque) Marcos..."eu vou dizer que gosto dele"

-(Marcos) Oi o que?

-(Jaque) É que #**sendo interrompida**#

-(Sabrina) Oi Marcos, deixa eu me apresentar meu nome é Sabrina e sabe é que eu tava de olho e vi que você é lindo#**chegando perto**#.

-(Marcos) Obrigado, você também é linda.

-(Jaque) "VACA"

-(Sabrina) você gostaria de dar uma voltinha?

-(Marcos) Claroo...#**indo dar uma volta**#

-(Jaque)#**Chora**#

-(Jorge) Pq você está chorando?

-(Jaque) Ta, ta na hora de eu desabafar com alguém. Eu amo o Marcos, mais nunca disse a ele, se lembra daquele dia da festa de inauguração que ti falei, então o menino é o Marcos, mais é q ele me deixou super triste, ele nem me da bola, nem sabe q eu existo, como posso viver assim, to sofrendo #**chora mais**#

-(Jorge) Eu te entendo eu também sofro pela Carol #**chora junto**#

-(Fausto) #**voltando**# Mais que foi quem morreu?

-(Jaque e Jorge) Nadaa.

-Plinnnn, vamos recomeçar a maratona com a semifinal de onde somente dois super-gênios se classificarão, então vamos à maratona.

-(Marcos) oi gente voltei #**limpando marca de batom**#

-(Jaque) Cala a boca já começou #**furiosa**# "Ai que ódio"

-(Marcos) Ta bom "Maldita TPM"

-(Jurado) Gostaria de chamar ao centro, aqui as mesas o candidato Paulo e Mariana, por favor, venham até aqui. Vamos prosseguir..

A competição prossegue e Paulo é um dos gênios q irá para a final e iremos torcer para que Fausto seja o outro.

-(Jurado)Gostaria que viessem ao centro os candidatos Fausto e Willians.

É dada a equação a willians e Fausto... contando o tempoo 10 segundo...20 segundos...50 segundos...2 minutos e pim pim.Um dos candidatos terminou... quem será... será q foi Fausto ou será q foi Willians... isso só saberá agora

-(Jurado)Correto parabéns Fausto você está na final.

E é um agito na torcida...#**fazendo onda**#

-(Jurado) Chamo ao centro os candidatos da final, Fausto e Paulo. Sem mais delongas é dado à equação.

Pim pim... uau realmente foi rápido quem será q finalizou essa equação Fausto pode ser Paulo é bem provável.

-(Jurado) Está errada desculpe Paulo mais Fausto é o campeão...

A torcida grita e fazem onda uma coisa difícil de ver mais aquele estádio estava animado.

Hora do prêmio...

-(Jurado) Fausto parabéns você ganhou uma bolsa de estudos no exterior e fazer a faculdade de matemática, espero que esteja ciente e irá morar em outro país, realmente isso q você quer?

-Não... Meu sonho é fazer faculdade de matemática sim, mais não estou preparado pra deixar minha cidade, minha família, meus amigos os quais percebi que gostam realmente de mim, desculpe, dê esse prêmio à outra pessoa...

E assim Fausto foi para casa com seus amigos, feliz por ter feito o certo e não ter ido para longe de todos o q o amam.

Seus amigos foram para casa também

Casa de Fausto 22:00, um pouco antes da hora de dormir.

-Oi gente, aqui é o Fausto bom já deu pra perceber né, queria resumir esse dia e dizer o que eu achei, foi muito legal a vingança e a maratona de matemática e eu ganheiiii, só pq eu num aceitei o prêmio num quer dizer q não tenha ganhado #**dançinha da vitória**#, bom foi meio chato aquilo q aconteceu com a Jaque, ela parecia estar bem braba, cá entre nós vocês sabem o q aconteceu?sabem ta esperando o que me contemm de uma vez .Bom eu vou ir pra cama ler meus livro até amanha, mais um dia emocionante para todos nós.

(**Bom amanha o dia vai ser com Jorge, a vidinha de um Emo emotivo, aproveitaremos para aprender mais sobre essa raça essa cultura, tchau e até mais**)

**Queria pedir duas coisas**

**1°: Mandem reviews por favor **

**2°: entrem no meu blog ****www.lardoweber. **


	4. Chapter 4

**(...) Meus comentários inúteis.**

"**..." Pensamentos dos personagens.**

**#...# Ação dos personagens.**

**Esse capitulo não tem muitos comentários meus, por que a história já é um ótimo comentário**

**4° dia... A tristeza e lágrimas, o sorriso um beijo.**

Casa de Jorge 3h12min da madrugada, quinta-feira.

-AaAaAaAaA(**bocejo**)

-"to morrendo de sede, vou ir buscar água" - glup,glup, glup,glup(**bebendo água**)

Ao subir para o quarto, passei pelo quarto de meus pais, como estava com a porta aberta não resisti em olhar para dentro, até que me deparei com a ausência de meus pais, fiquei pensando onde eles estavam, fiquei preocupado, pois em plena madrugada meus pais não sairiam por nada.Fiquei a esperar por um bom tempo até que não me agüentei e resolvi ligar para eles, já era 4 da manha, meu medo é que eles não atendessem, mais mesmo assim liguei:

-Alô pai #**falei com voz preocupada**#

-Oi filho!!! #**uma voz rouca e tristonha**#

-Pai onde vocês tão a essa hora!!

-Desculpa filho, estávamos esperando você acordar para lhe dar uma noticia, nem sei como te falar uma coisa dessas, mais seu avô teve uma complicação cardíaca, e filho #**chorando**#ele não resistiu, e veio a falecer, agente vai te buscar tá? Para você vir ao velório.

-Pai, diz que isso é mentira, diz que é uma brincadeira de mau gosto, não é verdade néé.

-Filho infelizmente é verdade sim, eu to muito triste, também não consegui acreditar, poxa meu pai, dentro desse caixão, filho num vamos falar disso agora, pelo telefone, quero te dar carinho e te consolar, essa é uma perda difícil para todos nós.

E logo após isso meu pai desligou o telefone, fiquei desolado, perdi meu chão, não consegui me conter, e uma sucessão de lágrimas começaram a sair de meu rosto, soluçava de tanto chorar, não podia imaginar que meu segundo pai havia morrido, aquele homem sábio, que sempre me aconselhou, e sempre que possível me dava carinho, o homem que me criou junto de meus pais, lembro de cada momento bom que passei ao seu lado, e penso em todos os planos que havíamos planejado, a viajem que eu e ele tanto falávamos.Minha ficha ainda não havia caído, não podia acreditar em uma fatalidade tão grande, eu amava tanto meu avô, tanto quanto amava minha mãe ou meu pai.Após tanto chorar, com meu corpo casado de chorar, e parado de exaustão, continuava a chorar por dentro, enfim fui tomar banho meu pai deveria estar quase chegando.Enquanto tomava banho lembrava de um lindo fim de ano em que passe na casa de meu avô, ele adora fazer festas grandes e na verdade todos os anos é em um lugar diferente, mais naquele ano foi na casa dele, por mim poderia ser em todos os anos, aquela casa era muito linda, parecia uma palácio deveria ter no mínimo uns 4 jardins enormes e muito bonitos, o meu favorito é o que tem um chafariz em forma de uma deusa, meu vô falou que ele desenhou a tal deusa e disse q era a deusa de seus sonhos, eu cresci vendo aquele chafariz, um certo dia percebi que esse chafariz parecia muito com a Carol, e então conclui é a deusa de meus sonhos também. Lembrei também um dia em que fomos à praia só eu e ele, pois meus pais estavam cansados da longa viajem agente havia brincado muito naquele dia, a água do mar estava tão boa e agradável e mesmo depois, fomos a areia fazer castelos de areia, tantos momentos bons para lembrar. Quando percebi já havia passado muito tempo, meu pai quase arrombava a porta, e o pior é que nem o percebi chamando e então respondi:

-Pai, eu to bem!!!!!

-Filho que não respondeu antes eim, quer me matar!!!!

-Já to saindo

Foi quando desliguei o chuveiro, e ao me arrumar, fui por a correntinha que meu avô me deu e quando fui perceber lágrimas já corriam sobre meu rosto, não agüentei abri a porta e corri aos braços de meu pai e lá chorei e a me ver chorar meu pai me acompanhava aos choros, e quando percebemos nos encontrávamos rindo por que lembrei do dia em que nós três havíamos ido ao parque de diversões, e fomos andar no space look e ele estava tremendo de medo:

-Filho agente tem que ir para lá!!!

-Pai eu não sei se estou preparado para ver isso!!!Meu segundo pai em um caixão.

-Filho as pessoas morrem, seu corpo pode se ir, mais sempre existirá em nossos corações

Após ouvir essas palavras de consolo entrei no carro e fomos ao velório não sabia bem o que aguarda lá, muito menos sabia se agüentaria, pensei em pedir para meu pai parar o carro várias vezes, mais agora que já estávamos quase lá não teria volta. Entrei no salão quando me deparei com a minha mãe:

-Óóó filho#chorando#

-Mãe!!!!#abraçando-a#

-Você quer ver seu avô, pela última vez?

-Acho que sim...

Ao chegar perto do caixão, minhas pernas já não se moviam, pedi ajuda ao meu pai para me ajudar chegar lá, já não controlava mais meu corpo, nem meu coração, estava tão acelerado que achava que iria explodir de tanta tristeza, já não conseguia mais chorar, por mais que a dor continua em meu corpo, ao ver meu avô ali deitado estático, juntei forças pra dar o meu ultimo abraço em meu avô, foi muito ruim, ele estava frio e morto, mesmo vendo meu vô ali, ainda não conseguia acreditar. Dei uma olhada em volta, o salão estava cheio muita gente que nem conhecia gente chorando sem nem mesmo sentir a dor que eu sentia, um cara se aproximou e disse:

-Oi!!! meus pêsames!!!

-Obrigado!!

-Desculpa mais eu terei que fechar o caixão.

-Não, pera.

-Filho o que foi?

-Ele não pode ir embora assim, sem levar nada de mim

Retirei a minha correntinha e botei em sua mão, fecharam o caixão, e eu aos choros ajudei a carregar ele até seu tumulo, até o cemitério, mesmo com tudo isso acontecendo, ainda tive forças para ajudar a botar terra no tumulo, pois os coveiros estavam de greve e só havia um em todo o cemitério. Ao terminar o enterro fiquei ali sentado sobre seu tumulo estático sem saber o que fazer, meu pai parecia já ter se conformado, mais a dor dentro de meu peito era tão grande que achava que nunca ia passar, que eu nunca iria me conformar, só em pensar que nunca mais poderia vê-lo, não conseguia acreditar que a história dele acabaria assim:

-Filho vamos embora, já ta tarde!!

-vamos pai, estou morrendo de fome!!

-Vamos ir almoçar fora então?

-Não pai, não quero sair.

Fomos almoçar em casa e pedi ao meu pai me deixar convidar meus amigos então liguei para Jaque,Marcos e Fausto.Eles não demoraram a chegar e todos me consolaram, Jaque não largou minha mão em nenhum segundo, confesso tenho uma certa atração física por ela, mais ela é minha amigona nunca deixaria uma atração acabar com isso, naquele exato momento pensei em Carol, ao lembrar de meu avô, percebi que deveríamos fazer tudo o que temos vontade antes que nos tirem a alegria de viver.Então após o almoço fomos ao centro onde certamente encontraríamos Carol e onde finalmente falaria tudo que sinto, mesmo ela tendo namorado ou não. E realmente a encontrei no centro, me aproximei e finalmente falei:

-Oi!!

-Oi Jorge

-Você sabe meu nome

-#**cara de vergonha**#Sei

-Eu posso fala contigo, é sério.

-Claro que pode

-O que eu tenho pra te dizer é uma coisa muito difícil de eu falar, mais eu preciso te contar, sabe desde a primeira vez que eu ti vi, não consegui mais tirar você da minha cabeça, por que caramba você pode ficar assustada, mais eu te amo mais do que você possa imaginar, quando chego perto de você meu coração dispara, eu fico locão, as palavras em minha mente são certinhas mais quando penso em falar contigo elas se embaralham e não sai em.Já tentei falar você outras vezes, mais a vergonha me atrapalhou, mais hoje eu percebi que não podia deixar para amanha.

-#olhos lacrimejando#(os da Carol viu)

E após eu ter me declarado pras ela, recebi um abraço tão cheio de emoções que o resto do mundo nem mais notei, como se estivéssemos no nosso próprio mundinho, não consegui resistir e fui beija - lá mais não consegui, pois vi ela chorando e tive q perguntar:

-Linda, por que você está chorando?

-Você não sabe quantas noites eu sonhei com esse dia, quantas vezes passei pelo que você passou, quantas vezes tentei falar com você, sonho com você todos os dias, esse dia é o dia mais feliz da minha vida, desculpa por estar chorando que nem uma torneira, mais é que eu também te amo muito, muito mesmo.

Um grande silêncio instalou-se ali, um vazio que precisava ser preenchido por alguma coisa que não fosse palavras, uma sena que não precisava de script para ser decorada, falas que nascem acompanhadas de gestos que brotam de nossos impulsos.Senti uma enorme responsabilidade, o dever de fazer algo, preencher aquele vazio de silêncio com atitudes automáticas.Emoções muito parecidas com o primeiro beijo, uma emoção incontrolável de felicidade, sonhos vinham a tona e prestes a se tornarem realidade.Aproximei-me com o coração disparado. A cada centímetro meus batimentos se aceleravam enquanto ela permanecia imóvel. A distância já permitia que fechássemos os olhos, deixando os movimentos seguirem sozinhos, sem guia, numa aproximação infalível. Os lábios tocaram-se musicalmente pela respiração ofegante que nos perseguia, suavemente fomos nos acostumando e deixando que somente o silêncio e a sensação de carinho e afeto permanecesse conosco. A maciez de seus lábios e o calor de seu corpo me levavam a uma dimensão inacreditável, onde só existia nós dois, um mundo só para nós sermos felizes e esquecermos tudo, todos os problemas, as tristezas, tudo... para que somente permanecesse nós. Ao rolar da sensação ótima de um beijo apaixonante pensei em milhões de coisas que me esperava.. Quando em mim veio uma sensação horrível ao me lembrar e perguntei inconsolado

-E o seu namorado?

-Que namorado?

-Aquele homem que estava com você esses dias aqui no centro, e abraçou você?

-#risada# bobo, ele é meu irmão.

-Ainda bem#rindo#

Depois de receber a melhor noticia da minha vida, voltamos a nos beijar.

Jaque se continha para não falar com Marcos, pois estava muito triste ainda pelo acontecimento de ontem, mais o que ela não esperava...

-Jaque?

-Oi Marcos!

-Você ta estressada comigo?

-NÃO

-Ainda bem, você é a minha amigona, não quero ver você braba comigo

-"**ele nem imagina que o que mais queria era ser aquela menina que ficou com ele ontem, para pela primeira vez sentir o gosto de seus lábios, e a sensação de seu beijo**"

Depois de beijar insaciavelmente a minha amada o tempo passou em fração de segundos quando percebemos que aquela tarde já havia passado, percebi a grande tristeza de Jaque uma amiga que adoro fui com minha amada até ela para poder a consolar, marcos já havia ido em bora pois estava com alguns problemas em casa e Jorge também não estava mais lá mais ainda não sei o motivo, ainda não havia entendido por que Jaque ainda esperava, foi quando ao me aproximar ela me abraçou chorando incontrolavelmente, Carol entendeu e não teve ciúmes, levamos primeiro Jaque para casa depois dela chorar muito.Após fui com Carol até sua casa, ao me despedir nos beijamos novamente, um beijo tão puro que minha alma se desprendeu do corpo e começou a flutuar, bom essa era a sensação que eu sentia:

-Tchau Carol...

-Tchau meu "Eminho"

-Te amoo lindaaa

-Bom você deve saber que eu amo muito você também

Parei-me ali, ao ver ela entrando em casa, fiquei estático relembrando tudo o que aconteceu no meu dia, em fim a felicidade me tomou conta, quando de repente uma lágrima escorreu meu rosto e em pensamentos agradeci meu avô, pois ele que meu deu a força de falar com ela.

Ao voltar para casa parei em uma praça, já estava escuro, eu estava curtindo a lua e sentindo o perfume de Carol que ainda permanecia em mim, concerteza meu dia foi ótimo estou lembrado em agradecer meus amigos que perderam aula para me fazerem companhia e que logo após falar com Carol nem mais falei com eles, foram em bora antes mesmo que pudesse me despedir.

Fui para casa e tomei um bom banho, me deitei e logo adormeci pensando em tudo que aconteceu, mesmo depois de um avô que adorava muito falecer, e a maior felicidade em saber que a menina da minha vida também me ama, fiquei triste em saber que a Jaque num foi muito bem com o Marcos, mais eu sinto que ela ainda irá se apaixonar por alguém que a ame de verdade.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Cap pequeno mais cheio de emoção, obrigado para os q lêem, esse cap foi escrito com fatos reais mais adaptados.**

**Quero agradecer a Amanda, pois a fic dela me deu uma grande idéia para minha fic**

**Obrigado para todo mundo do orkut.**

**VLW**

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**


End file.
